<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need for an other by Floweryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632543">Need for an other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu'>Floweryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She stared at him as he smiled to a omega priest a fitting pair those two, Dimitri an alpha and the priest an omega, her hair was pretty shade of pink, eyes blue reminded her of the dark blue ocean Byleth could admit that she wouldn't hesitate to date her if she was an alpha and didn't have a crush on the alpha king.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need for an other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this way back for nsfw F!dimileth week at first but got writers block so I went back and finished it... Im not into mating bites that much but decided to write it because why not-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stared at him as he smiled to a omega priest a fitting pair those two, Dimitri an alpha and the priest an omega, her hair was pretty shade of pink, eyes blue reminded her of the dark blue ocean Byleth could admit that she wouldn't hesitate to date her if she was an alpha and didn't have a crush on the alpha king.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt a sting in her heart when Dimitri accepted the gift omega gave him, smiling at her, Byleth decided she couldn't watch anymore, turning around she left the Cathedral, biting her lip, she and Dimitri couldn't be together as king. He needs an omega partner, not a beta one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being a beta never bother her until she realized her feelings for Dimitri, She wanted to be that omega, being close to Dimitri seeing him smile and be in his embrace, crossing the bridge she felt heat building up in her stomach her head begin to make her dizzy Byleth shook her head it's probably nothing deciding to go the training grounds to forget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth have no idea how long she trained with the sword she still felt her head being dizzy and heat build up inside of her, her body felt so hot, she had hard time concentrating</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Professor" Byleth jumped at someone calling for her. She turned around seeing Dimitri there, surprised that he caught her off guard. "I apologize professor, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized, bowing to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's alright" Byleth replied looking away from him "Want to have a match?" she asked hoping it'll distract from her discomfort</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri nodded picking up a training sword "I'm ready when you are" he told her with a smile. Byleth felt her whole body shiver from that as her body got hotter, ignoring her body screaming at her for who knows what she nodded as she did the first swing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued to swing at each other for a few minutes, until Byleth swang Dimitri's sword out of his hand, tackling him down on the ground, she held her sword over his neck, sitting on top off him, she smiled at him "You still have much to learn Dimitri"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri let out couple laughs "I sure do professor" smiling at her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth gasps feeling another shiver go through her body her head is even dizzier, she just realized how close they are she could smell his scent so clearly it's so comforting, her body gives in as she falls into Dimitri's embrace breathing heavily, her whole body is so warm she whimpers, head spinning she can't figure out what's wrong with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri looks concerned "Professor! are you alright?!" he asks in a slightly loud but worried voice, Byleth nods cuddling into him "Hmmmm? yes just a bit dizzy and my whole body is hot I'm alright" she has no idea why she cuddling into him but it comforts her a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri eyes widen as he feels her scent "You're going into heat" he curses turns his head around looking around the training ground for help</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth's eyes widen confused "What do you mean I'm a beta?" she couldn't possible be a omega she been a beta her whole life</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri shakes his head "No I can smell it you're a omega in heat, it seems you're a late bloomer professor" he lifts her up, she squeaks in surprise as he is confused by her own reaction she blushes red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes widen as she just realizes her underwear and shorts are already soaked with her slik, Byleth's face blushes up. She feels so embarrassed she is really is an omega in heat, she needs something inside her to calm down the fire burning inside her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth looks up at Dimitri panting "P-Please help" she whimpers as more slik runs out her body, Dimitri freezes trying to calm down himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Professor- No Byleth, you know I'm an alpha right? I could take you at any moment I want, you shouldn't trust me as you're in heat and your scent turns alpha's on making them want to mate you" he warns her in a low deep voice, Byleth shivers feeling her lady parts twitch in need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I don't care if it's you Dimitri" she whimpers "I want you so bad always wished I was an omega so you would have considered me as a mate" she continues</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri growls in need, his hold thightens, he turns to the door taking her with him. He doesn't stop when familiar people try to talk to them. Byleth can't really make out who they are. Her mind is just a haze. All that matters right now is Dimitri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He carries her outside of his dorm room, putting her down just outside looking at her seriously. "Byleth this is your last choice to say no. If you don't go now I will take you and you will be mine, do you understand?" he warns her, giving her one last chance to run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth smiles she hugs him tightly, she wants this so bad she always wanted this "I want you so bad Dimitri please make me yours" she begs looking up at Dimitri in need</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri feels something inside him snap as he lifts her up over his shoulder taking her inside his room locking the door so no one could distract them, putting Byleth down in his bed gently he kisses her, Byleth moans in the kiss, this feels so right for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're mine" Dimitri growls low pulling her into a kiss</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth moans kissing him back trying to fight back with her tongue but submits to Dimitri's tongue seconds later, she gasps feeling something hard against her lady parts she looks down seeing Dimitri somehow already removed his crotch armour, his rock hard bulge is between her legs grinding against her. Byleth moans loudly surprised by how loud she is but Dimitri doesn't seem to mind as he groans in response and his erection twitch in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth moans "I-I need you Dimitri plea... Ah~ -se" bucking her hips up against his bulge her mind still feels hazy but one thing she is certain of she needs Dimitri, she needs his erection…. his knot!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri groans trying to hold back he pants "You're making it difficult for me to hold back Byleth" he breathes out as he grinds harder against her making her body twitch in pleasure</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D-Don't!" Byleth begs Dimitri's eye widen growling, he nuzzles his nose into her neck taking in her scent "Then I won't hold back" then before Byleth can even think further Dimitri rips her armour of her like it was piece of fabric throwing it behind him, it hits the wall before falling down on the floor, with a clunk sound, she would be surprised if it came out without any scratches or bulges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri eye is focused as he rips of her jacket, shorts and top making her boobs bounce by the force, he groans seeing the sight of her boobs her rosy peaks pointing up, she shivers letting out a whimper she's just in her panties, she is soaking wet moaning softly she looks up at his face, he's staring at her like she's a pray he just caught and was about to devour, Dimitri strips his armour quickly leaving him in just his underwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri pulls her into a kiss again as his hands wanders over her body, Byleth moans whimpering, she feels herself getting wetter, her body screaming for Dimitri to enter inside of her "Please!" Byleth begs Dimitri responds with a growl as his hand lowers down to her panties ripping them off her throwing the fabric somewhere in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri breaks the kiss looking into her eyes letting out a low moan "I wanted this.. for so long you have no idea how hard my ruts were I was thinking about you, I kept pleasuring myself with my hand of the thought of you" he states in a low voice, he sits up looking down between her legs licking his lips, Byleth whimpers feeling her body shiver in pleasure by that alone "P...please! Dimitri I need you!" Byleth begs, she's never been this desperate probably it's her being in a heat to blame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri growls removing his underwear, letting his erection bop free in the air, Byleth eyes widen gasping as she sees his erection, it's twitching from the attention, it's large and long. She can even see some veins she moans feeling her lady parts twitch and her soaking his bedsheet with her slik even more, her insides are screaming that she wants it inside of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri inserts one then two fingers in her, Byleth's eyes widen as pleasure shoots through her body, she moans bucking her hips into his finger, Dimitri groans removing his fingers, she whines at the loss of the fingers inside of her. He lines up his erection at her entrance looking at her, he kisses her whispering "I'm putting it in"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth nods gasping, whimpering, moaning, making any noise she can "Dimitri! Please! I need y-you! and your erection…. your knot!" she tries to buck his tip into her but at no avail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri groans kissing Byleth "I will" he thrusts his erection into her, she moans in pleasure as tears fall down her face, she never felt this before it feels amazing, he's so huge, filling her up perfectly even if Dimitri said he wouldn't hold back, he's still gentle being slow watching her with his eye to see if she's in any pain at all, letting her body adjust to his erection, it makes her so loved and happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth smiles, reaching up removing his eyepatch, she moans as Dimitri's member twitches inside of her "I want to see all of you Dimitri" Dimitri smiles looking at her with his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sadly Im blind in the other eye sorry" he kisses her thrusting in the last stretch being fully inside of her "Tell me when I can start?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth moans, it feels so amazing she reaches up to Dimitri's face cupping his cheeks, her thumb strokes over his scar under his eye and looks at his deluded eye "I love you so much Dimitri I always wanted this"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri smiles kissing her "I love you so much Byleth…. no my beloved I always wanted this as well… you're going to be my mate after your heat is over we will head to Enbarr and end this war then we marry"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth cheeks reddens, her heart skips a beat "R-Really?" she asks in hope Dimitri nods smiling "Really"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth inside twitches around Dimitri resulting both them to moan, she wraps her legs around Dimitri pulling him closer "M-Move! Dimitri I need you, make me yours!" begging him to do something, she is going crazy. Her body is demanding more and more of Dimitri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri draws himself out of her to just the tip before slamming into her hard over and over again, her body keeps sucking him in everytime she moans loudly it feels amazing she bucks back into him, wrapping her legs tighter around him pulling him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri goes faster and harder, Byleth moans loudly she never felt this good, He intertwine their fingers with one hand and the other hand on his hip, she feels amazing and loved, squeezing his hand the pressure inside her starts building up, resting her free hand on his back whimpering out his name from every thrust into her core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth whimpers out his name, Dimitri groans, hitting her sweet spot. He continues doing so, making her cry out in pleasure, her body is heating up, feeling warmth through her whole body, sweat running off both her and Dimitri. His thrusts are hard and fast, clutching her toes she can feel she is close moaning loudly she cannot for words "D-Dimitri ahh~ I- I'm- ….w-will…. a-ahhh~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri seems understand what she means as he thrusts into her sweet spot harder and faster, leaning down groaning into her ear he whispers "Good girl, come for me" he thrust into her once more before the climax hits her like a string snapping, heat spreads fast over her body</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D-DIMITRI!" she moans out her name her hips stutters into his, she clenches around his member, she whimpers coming again, being a omega makes her extra sensitive durings her heats, nails digging into his back she pants and whimpers, her body gets no rest as Dimitri keeps thrusting into her overstimulating her, arching back as she cries in pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri groans and grunts, keeping his phase he looks smug, he smirks "Good girl you did so well for your lover" earning a whimper in reply, his breathing slows down as he is getting closer, his stamina is surreal, Byleth just lays there hopeless as she comes again, moaning feeling a knot coming soon, she gasps digging her nails deeper into him, she needs this! His knot is going to help her heat get in control! let her rest a bit until the next wave hits her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D-Dimitri! please k-knot me! I-I need it…. I-I need you" Byleth begs bucking her hips into him, Dimitri lets out a low groan nodding "I-It's coming beloved" he pants trying to take a breath as he continues "I promise I will knot you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth inside twitch in expectation as he grows more sucking him in she whimpers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri thrust two more times before one last thrust, he buried himself deep inside her letting the tension go as he comes moaning, hips twitching, she moans as he pours his seeds inside of her, she feels amazing she whimpers as the knot grows fully inside of her continuing to release tons of seeds in her stuffing her full, she twitches around his knot, it twitches inside of her Dimitri moans lowly trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth looks up at him with teary eyes "T-Thank you… Thank you Dimitri" Dimitri smiles looking at her with gentle eyes, he leans down kissing her softly on her lips, cheeks then he takes her hand and kisses it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're welcome my beloved, now to mating you" Dimitri whispers, he kisses the spot, where he's planning to bite her softly before biting into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth eyes widen whimpering in pain, Dimitri starts thrusting into her as the pain goes away and pleasure comes forth instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kisses where he marked her, then goes back to kissing her lips, he breaks the kiss sitting up smiling "You're mine now Beloved" he holds her hand stroking it softly "Go to sleep the knot will last another hour or two we got plenty time to rest, I will later go to everyone and explain everything and make sure we get food and water under your heat okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth nods opening her arms "Hug… I want you to embrace me" Dimitri blushes at her gesture, which is adorable in her mind but he hugs her rolling them over so she can sleep in a comfy position, she takes his hand and intertwine their fingers, last thing she can remember is Dimitri pulling the cover over them whispering how he loves her and her snuggling into his warm chest as she falls softly asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this was okay sorry if my grammar is weird google docs was kinda weird so it might be weird in some places or it's just me who doesn't know grammar, I might write more omega verse of them idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>